callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Domination
Domination is a multiplayer game mode featured in Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops ''and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The objective of Domination is to own all of the control points on the map. There are usually at least three of these control points scattered around the map, and are usually found in key strategic locations. To capture a control point, a player must stand near it with no enemies nearby. After a certain amount of time, the area is captured by the player's team. ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' and World at War Team score Points to win: 200 (However the team with the highest overall score wins the match.) 1 point awarded to the team for each flag it controls every 5 seconds. There is no time limit. Individual XP In domination, there are three ways to gain XP: * Kill: 5 XP (10 XP if the killer or the victim was capturing or defending a flag). * Assist: 1 XP (Call of Duty 4) or 1-4 XP, depending on the amount of damage dealt (World at War) * Capture a flag: 15 XP Kills and assists are nothing special. Kill an enemy and receive 5 points. Shoot a player that a teammate kills and get awarded 1 point. The capturing of a flag is rather simple as well, but can be difficult if both teams are fighting for the same flag. Simply approach a neutral or enemy-controlled flag. Once the player gets close enough to the flag to capture it, a progress bar will appear at the bottom of the player's screen. It will fill up as long as there are no enemies in the capture zone. The more teammates that are also within capturing range of the flag, the faster it will fill up. Every five seconds, each team's overall score will go up one point for each flag. It's best to only hold two of the three flags because this forces the other team to spawn at the one flag that they have captured so the player will always know where they are coming from. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops'' Team score Points to win: 200 1 point awarded to the team for each flag it controls every 5 seconds. Individual XP In domination, there are three ways to gain XP: * Kill: 50 XP * Assist: 10 XP(10-40 XP in Black Ops) * Capture a flag: 150 XP * Kill an attacker (Defense!) +50 XP bonus) * Kill a defender (Offense!) +50 XP bonus) Modern Warfare 2 and Black Ops Domination is a bit different. Now, the player gets 150 XP for capturing a flag. The player also receive the points if they help to capture a flag. Other than that, it is basically the same as in previous games. Killing an enemy while either the killer or the killed are near a flag will give a 50 XP bonus: either "Offense" (Kill a flag defender) or "Defense" (Kill a flag taker). If "B" flag is not captured (remains neutral) and both teams have 1 flag, the game will end in a draw after approximately 5 minutes of flag inactivity, though it shows up as a defeat on the final score screen. Unlike other game modes, there are no challenges linked to winning this game mode in Modern Warfare 2. In Black Ops, however, there are a few challenges related to it. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Domination is mostly unchanged from previous games, but with one crucial difference: capturing flags now grants one point towards a pointstreak for the player who captures it. Just like Modern Warfare 2 there is no challenges for this game mode. Gallery Domination .jpg|Loading screen for a game of Domination on Sub Base. WaW Playlist Domination.png|World at War Game Mode Picture. File:ELITE_Domination.png|Black Ops' domination logo. GIGN flag.jpg|A point captured by the GIGN in Modern Warfare 3. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Game Modes Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Multiplayer Game Modes Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Game Modes